


Short Stories about Boys with Boys

by not_sweet_ew



Series: Short Stories about Boys with Boys [1]
Category: gay smut - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boy x boy, Boys Love - Freeform, Gay, Gay Smut, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_sweet_ew/pseuds/not_sweet_ew
Summary: Short stories about gay smut basically.
Series: Short Stories about Boys with Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693834
Kudos: 9





	Short Stories about Boys with Boys

One page = one story, unless stated otherwise. The following stories are inspired off of actual p*rn, but will be re-written and put into my own words. If you wish to watch the videos that were based off my writings, message me directly and I will send them to you.

(don't wanna link actual p*rnography on this website/app in case kids find it u know)

There might be more stories in the future, there might not. Who knows. Just enjoy the smut and keep moving.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless stated in the beginning that it is inspired off another work, all is completely my own creative writing.


End file.
